Dulces Sueños
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que Nick se fue a la academia de policia, despues de un largo dia de entrenamiento decide llamar a Judy para saber como van las cosas en Zootopia... pero en realidad es por que la extraña... Basado en el comic: Late Nights de la autora Charlene Tan.
Un día más había terminado en la academia policiaca de la ciudad de Zootopia, había sido un día muy agotador para todos los nuevos reclutas, quienes se retiraron hacia sus barracas, tomar un baño y descansar después de un día más de entrenamiento.

Nick fue el primero en salir del baño y dirigirse a su litera, traía una toalla en los hombros y su ropa para dormir. Noto que sobre su cama se encontraba su celular el cual miro por uno momento para después voltear la mirada hacia el reloj en la pared que marca las 9:45 pm.

\- Supongo que no es tan tarde… – pensó el zorro tomando el aparato para después salir de las barracas.

Oprimió la pantalla del celular dirigiéndose al directorio de números encontrando sin contratiempos el número que deseaba marcar.

"Zanahorias" así era como Nick tenia etiquetada a su mejor amiga Judy Hopps, presiono el icono de marcado y espero…

-o-

*ring**ring*

Sonó el celular de cierta coneja sobre la mesa, leyó en la pantalla "torpe zorro" y contesto de inmediato, iniciando una videollamada.

\- ¡Nick! ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? – respondió la coneja con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola zanahorias, muy bien, aunque no puedo creer que tendré que hacer esto por 4 meses más –

\- Oh, lo harás bien, estoy segura. Ya verás que el tiempo pasara pronto y en un dos por tres estarás de regreso – dijo la coneja con optimismo.

\- Estoy más interesado en saber de ti zanahorias. ¿Cómo te ha tratado el jefe Bogo? –

\- ¡Genial! Todo ha estado muy bien, sin problemas –

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto con una mirada curiosa a lo que la coneja asintió con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Por qué sigues usando el uniforme a esta hora? –

Judy intento ocultarse moviendo el aparato pero ya era tarde.

\- Te conozco "torpe coneja", así que ¿Que estás pasando? –

\- Ugh – gruño Judy hundiendo su rostro sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe leerme tan fácilmente? –

\- ¿Y bien?… -

\- De acuerdo – finalmente se rindió la coneja volviendo a levantar la cabeza – Bogo ha estado fastidiándome un poco, supongo que lo hace para darme una lección por haber renunciado después del caso de los depredadores desaparecidos, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo sonriendo intentando que su amigo no se preocupara mucho – Soy una coneja grande puedo cuidarme sola, así que no te preocupes mucho –

Nick le lanzo una mirada acusadora, conocía muy bien a Judy, era una coneja fuerte y decidida, pero en el fondo y según el zorro, los conejos no saben esconder sus emociones.

\- Pero dime ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Todo bien? ¿Estas estudiando cómo se debe? – Nick solo escuchaba girando los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa – ¡Nicholas más te vale que no olvides lo que te enseñe!–

\- ¿Yo? ¿Olvidar?- respondió con una sonrisa – Como si pudiera olvidar lo que me enseñaste – el zorro comenzó a recordar lo que los días previos a su ingreso a la academia…

Judy se convirtió en la entrenadora personal de Nick, llevándolo al límite, entrenando cada día varias horas, hasta que el zorro quedaba completamente agotado. Sin embargo todo había valido la pena…

\- Me presionaste hasta el límite, me hiciste sudar como nunca. Hasta puedo decir que los ejercicios aquí son más sencillos a los que tú me tenías acostumbrado –

Nick pensó en los días que había pasado en la academia, desde el primer día se destacó en todas la pruebas físicas, desde escalar los muros de hielo, arrastrarse por las tormentas de arena, atravesar la ruta de obstáculos, incluso pelear con un animal más grande y fuerte que él fue pan comido para el zorro.

\- No puedo creer que todo ese esfuerzo realmente valiera la pena –

\- Te lo dije, "torpe zorro" –

\- Hey. Sabes que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para volverme policía –

\- Lo sé, y este… Nick –

\- ¿Si? –

\- Gracias –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

\- En serio… yo… bueno… este… gracias. Por ser tan buen amigo, sé que no lo digo muy seguido… lo que quiero decir es que, de verdad te extraño –

\- Awww yo también te extraño a ti torpe conejita -

\- Nick ¿Recuerdas el día que te fuiste a la academia? –

\- Como olvidarlo –

Flashback…

Nick estaba en la estación de autobuses, vestido con su típica camisa y pantalones casuales además de un par de lentes de sol oscuros, llevaba una maleta con todo lo que iba a necesitar en la academia, ahora solo debía esperar que el transporte llegara para poder ir a la academia de policía. Estaba listo y decidido a convertirse en un buen policía, más que nada para demostrara que los zorros podían ser confiables.

\- Hey – dijo una voz detrás de él, se trataba de Judy – Así que, ¿En verdad te vas? – pregunto con un poco de tristeza.

Judy, quien en su día libre lo aprovecho para poder despedir a su amigo antes de que este se fuera a entrenar para convertirse en policía, ese día vestía solo una playera de color rosa y unos pantalones negros que marcaban muy bien su figura, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el zorro, de no ser por los lentes oscuros, Judy habría notado que su amigo la miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Sabes que sí, ¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir estos meses sin mi zanahorias? – dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros.

\- Por favor, me preocupa más que tú no puedas sobrevivir a la academia –

\- Claro que podre – dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amiga coneja – Me convertiré en el primer zorro policía para mi amiga coneja policía –

Judy abrió los ojos de sorpresa, era verdad que le había pedido a Nick que fuera su compañero, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo… pero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión lo mejor sería preguntarle…

\- Hablando de eso… - dijo Hopps bajando las orejas lo cual llamo a atención del zorro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre zanahorias? –

\- Bueno… estas… ¿Estas completamente seguro de que… quieres ser un policía? –

Nick se sorprendió de la pregunta…

\- No quiero que lo hagas solo porque te sientes obligado a hacerlo porque yo te lo pedí… este era mi sueño y aunque sería muy lindo tenerte de compañero… no quiero que pienses que me debes algo… -

Nick suspiro antes de responder…

\- Escúchame muy bien Hopps, lo hago porque quiero demostrarle al mundo que soy más que un zorro estafador. Así como tú les demostraste que podías ser más que un simple trofeo. La verdadera razón por la que quiero hacer esto, es por ti torpe coneja. Me hiciste soñar con más que solo popsipatitas, ahora tengo un nuevo sueño. ¿Quieres saber cuál es? –

Judy solo asintió con interés a la respuesta del zorro.

\- Hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, contigo. Porque tu mi torpe conejita eres mi compañera y no me gustaría de ninguna otra forma –

Judy sentía que iba a llorar, así que antes de que las lágrimas le ganaran se arrojó hacia Nick abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho, mi torpe zorro –

\- Y yo a ti mi astuta coneja – dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

Fin flashback…

\- Recuerdo que cuando llego el camión no dejabas de abrazarme –

\- Claro que no… - reclamo Judy, a lo que Nick solo atino a reír un poco provocando cierto enfado y rubor en la coneja. Nick tenía que admitir que le gustaba hacer repelar un poco a Judy y hacerla enfadar y/o ruborizar, le parecía divertido y tierno a la vez

\- Por cierto Judy… muchas gracias a ti también –

\- No entiendo Nick ¿Por qué me agradeces? –

\- Por ser tan buena amiga –

\- Nick… -

\- Lo digo en serio… es lindo tener a alguien que de verdad cree en ti, jamás me había sentido tan especial con alguien, en serio te lo agradezco… Oh vamos zanahorias, ¿ya vas a llorar? – Dijo el zorro al notar que los ojos de la coneja comenzaban a humedecerse – Ustedes los conejos son tan sentimentales –

\- Es tu culpa torpe zorro, dices a veces las cosas más… – respondió Judy limpiando sus lágrimas, fue entonces que de reojo pudo ver que la hora en su reloj despertador marcaba casi media noche - Cielos, ¿ya es tan tarde? Deberías descansar Nick tienes que levantarte temprano mañana–

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Pero si ya va siendo hora de irme –

\- Gracias por llamarme Nick, de verdad te extrañaba –

\- Lo se Hopps, también te extraño –

\- ¡Hey Wilde!… - grito alguien detrás de el – ¡Si es tu novia! ¡Dile que le mando saludos! –

Un coro de burlas se escucho en toda la barraca seguido de carcajadas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca Douglas!… - grito el zorro muy molesto – ¡Al menos tengo a alguien que me espera en casa, además de mi madre!

El coro de burlas y las carcajadas cambio ahora hacia Douglas que se quedo callado y molesto por el comentario de Nick.

\- Lamento que escucharas eso -

\- No hay problema. Buenas noches Nick – dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches Judy – respondió Nick de igual manera.

Judy colgó la llamada y dejo el celular en la mesa. La llamada de Nick le había alegrado el día y no podía dejar de sonreír, se arrojó sobre su cama y abrazo su almohada. No sabía porque no dejaba de pensar en el zorro y en sus deseos de poder volver a verlo. Además el que la defendiera de aquel comentario se le hizo lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella, de hecho Nick siempre la había defendido y eso era lo que más le gustaba del zorro… No eso era imposible, no podía gustarle Nick él era su mejor amigo, hundió la cabeza en la almohada ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa forma? El era un zorro y ella una coneja jamás funcionaria, mejor decidió dejar de pensar en eso, se quitó el uniforme y se preparo para dormir.

\- Dulces sueños Nick –

Nick por su parte se dirigió a su litera, a pesar del comentario que hizo su compañero, no estaba enojado, al contrario por alguna razón que no entendía porque pero el haber hablado con Judy lo hizo sentir feliz. Se quedo un rato mirando al techo pensando, el comentario de Douglas seguía resonando en su cabeza. Judy era una coneja muy linda, tierna y hasta eso muy hermosa, para ser una coneja claro, pero nunca la había visto de otra forma que no fuera como su mejor amiga, se preocupaba por ella, la defendió en varias ocasiones, se hacían bromas y comentarios que podrían parecer coqueteos… sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos, quizás solo era que la realmente la extrañaba, si quizás solo era eso. Se giro hacia un lado y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mañana seria otro día…

\- Dulces sueños Judy -


End file.
